


Regrets Don't Just Wash Away

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Again Not Graphic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caution, Depression, Housekeeping AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It will never be graphic, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, but could still be triggering, there will be moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: A long time ago Kuroko disappeared from the lives of his friends. Right after the middle school championship. Disappearing with a boyfriend he'd never told anyone about. He never reached out to them, and instead got a job as a housekeeper where he met Hinata Shouyou, who has also quit his sport due to life happening.Kuroko thought he'd have to live with a partner who hurts him. Kuroko thought he was going to shrivel away and die, and honestly he was getting to a point where that was okay. But a new sports facility being installed down the road from his hotel, brings the promise of old faces he'd never thought of seeing again.And these old faces (and one new one) are going to make damn sure Kuroko thought wrong.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Regrets Don't Just Wash Away

Kuroko sighed as he looked at his board. 20 fucking checkouts to clean and 15 stayovers, and yet there were only two housekeepers on staff. Himself and Hinata.

His back ached at the thought of bending over to clean one more shower, and his knees ached at the thought of kneeling on the hard floors all over again today. Kaito had not been kind to him the night before, he had been at Kuroko for something. Kuroko can’t even remember what for. But his back certainly remembered the beating. And his knees certainly remember the kneeling on the floor all night.

He hadn’t been allowed back into the bed, and he had been told to kneel in place until morning. And so, he did.

“Tetsu!” Kuroko winced at the loud noise, it reverberated inside his skull like a drum. “Do you need some help stripping your rooms today?”

Hinata stood there smiling happily, he upbeat nature washing over Kuroko gently. Sure, his voice was loud and sometimes too much, but overall Hinata was like a breath of fresh air. His kindness towards Kuroko was sometimes the only thing that kept the blunette going. Not to mention the fact that Hinata was one of the only people who seemed to always know when Kuroko was in the room. It was nice to be noticed.

“Don’t you have your own rooms Shouyou?” Kuroko asked quietly. His voice rarely rose above a loud whisper.

Hinata pulled his board out from his back pocket, his housekeeping key falling to the floor as it is accidentally yanked out as well, “Yeah! Jesus there are so many today! It’s all the construction workers for that indoor sports facility that going up near us. God, it wouldn’t be so annoying if the motherfuckers just kicked the dirt off their shoes before walking through our hotel.”

Kuroko hummed in agreement. The amount of times they had had to vacuum the lobby and hallways from dirt and rocks the past few months had been ridiculous. Then it was clearing the smell of paint and sawdust. And every now and then they would find the occasional nail.

“And don’t even get me started on the disgusting Tobacco spit,” Hinata groaned, “Like it’s absolutely disgusting how they spit that into a clear bottle and just leave it sitting out.”

Hinata gives a full body shiver and blanches at the thought.

“But Kageyama says that it should be done in a few weeks,” Hinata says with a smile. “They are already getting requests for pro-volleyball and pro-basketball games to happen there. And several training camps are lined up for different sports all throughout the year. AND DID YOU SEE THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE AN ENTIRE FITNESS CENTER!? We should definitely go and play some volleyball there sometime.”

“I don’t play volleyball,” Kuroko responds softly.

“I know. I know.” Hinata says waving his hand about. The ginger gestures for Kuroko to follow and they start making their way through the rooms. Stripping them. Throwing away the trash. “You play basketball. Well then how about you help me play volleyball and I’ll play basketball with you in return.”

The whole thought sounds amazing, the idea of having a basketball at his fingertips again. But Kuroko shakes the thought away before it can even really be entertained. “Kaito wouldn’t like it,” Kuroko says softly,” He likes to spend time with me after work.”

Hinata purses his lips and continues throwing trash into the bag he was lugging around.

“He isn’t good for you,” Hinata mutters, “You need to leave him.”

Kuroko felt like maybe he should be mad at the statement. But he wasn’t. His heart just grew heavy in his chest and clenched at the thought.

“There are just some kinks in the relationship,” Kuroko says even more quietly then normal, not allowing his voice to waver. “We will work them out.”

“That’s quite a big kink for being together since your first year of high school,” Hinata mutters under his breath, “What’s so wrong with going to get some exorcise?”

Kuroko shrugs slightly,” I’m not all that good at basketball anyways.”

It’s something that Kaito had told him countless times. And after what happened in middle school-

“You’re kidding me right!?” Hinata yelled loudly, “You were a part of the generation of miracles in middle school! They recognized you as one of them!”

Kuroko silently stripped the sheets off the bed, he ignored the weight settling in his chest as he thought of his old middle school teammates. Yeah, at one time they had acknowledge him. But at one time he had actually been worth something to someone. Like all things it all faded away to nothing. His teammates had turned their back on him, nobody saw him. Even his own parents didn’t bat an eye when, fresh out of middle school, Kuroko left and moved in with a guy seven years his senior. Nobody had blinked. Nobody had called his phone. Nobody had gave a flying fuck.

Just thinking about it made Kuroko fall into a pit of despair. His head spinning with questions.

_Why am I not good enough?_

_Why doesn’t anyone love me?_

_What do I have to change?_

“Yeah,” Kuroko says sadly, coming back to himself to find Hinata staring at him expectantly,” I guess they did acknowledge me at one point.”

Kuroko can tell that Hinata has questions. They are written across the ginger’s face as plain as day. But Kuroko is thankful that the sunshine ball doesn’t actually voice any of them. Kuroko doesn’t have the strength to answer him. Not today.

“You know,” Hinata says quietly, “I don’t know what happened between you and your old team, and I won’t press. But just a fair warning, Kuroo has close ties with all kinds of sports teams… Word is that the Japanese National Basketball team is going to be here for a game the first week that the facility opens.”

Kuroko swallows roughly, already knowing where this was going. After all, this was the closest hotel to the facility. It was only a short ways down, they could see the damn thing from their windows in certain parts of the building.

“Out of curiosity I looked at the guest list for that week,” Hinata says,” I kind of wanted to see when Oikawa was coming to stay,” Hinata blushes,” But I kind of caught sight of another group… Your old friends will be staying here Tetsu. And not only that… but looking at the rest of the year… It looks like they are going to be repeat guests.”

_Fuck._


End file.
